


Before The Forrest Met The Woods

by clarkemanship



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: A Song From A Musical Translated To Dialogue, After Gay And European Trial Day, Angst (For A Tiny Bit), Comfort fic, Emmett Forrest Being Protective, Emmett Forrest Is About To Punch Professor Callahan But He Doesn't (Sorry), Emmett Forrest POV, Emmett Forrest Pining For Elle Woods, F/M, Fluff, Legally Blonde Song And Musical, Love Confession, Professor Callahan Is The Worst, Stupid Doors, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: A POV from Emmett during the song "Legally Blonde" from act two of Legally Blonde: The Musical.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Before The Forrest Met The Woods

Elle Woods is the most amazing woman he has ever met. Living with a single mother for the majority of his life, he has met many independent and strong ladies in his life, but this was different. She completely surprised him. She came out of nowhere, but quickly became the person that Emmet has trusted the most. The stereotypical blonde girl from California is the smartest, most thoughtful person in the world. And he loves her, and she might love him too. Those thoughts are the only ones that are sitting in his mind (more like bounced, he is really nervous and giddy right now) while he leans against the wall outside of Elle’s dormitory.

They decided to meet up after the celebratory party with all the interns tonight for some alone time. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy hanging with them (mostly), but it was _Elle_. Plus, he has a plan to confess his “secret, but not so secret to anyone who had eyes” love for his best friend. It would be perfect timing too, because she would already be in a good mood. Speaking of time… Where is she anyway? It shouldn’t take that long for her to have a talk with Professor Callahan. The old man usually keeps things short and brief. Maybe she just got lost! Though, Elle would have texted by now. Quickly, Emmett pulls out his phone to make sure he didn’t miss anything. _Nothing._ Okay, maybe she is just taking longer. Emmett didn’t think much more about that subject, because he knows he would create many negative possibilities. Instead, he rocks back and forth on his feet as he looks down at the grey flip phone he was gripping somewhat tightly. Only for a few seconds, he admires the selfie that Elle and Emmett had taken after their photo session. It has been his photo for only a few months, but he forgets what the photo was before he met her. He can’t imagine his life if he had not met Elle. It must have been lonely and boring. He soon shoves his phone into his pocket, and looks around for the reason for his living (desperate much).

Suddenly, Emmett’s heart drops to the floor and his throat tightens. He swallows as Elle walks over to him, head hung low. Though he can’t see her that well, he could tell that something is bothering her. Trying to lift the small frown that is on her face, he smiles playfully.

“There she is! Intern of the year.” She stops in front of him, eyes slightly tired and her face lightly stained with tears. Elle had clearly been crying, _he could tell_ , though she had wiped them all off before she walked here. She opens her mouth to speak, but it sounds sorrowful with a pained undertone.

“Thanks for your help, Em, and for all you have done.” She swallows before continuing. “Thank you for treating me decently.” To the outside world, it may seem like a kind compliment, but he knows that this isn’t typical Elle behavior to be saying this stuff.

“What’s wrong, Doc?” He straightens floating his hands near her arm to reassure Elle that he is listening and here for her. Emmett searches through her eyes to try to find an answer.

“Maybe someday you could visit me or give me a call and say hello.”

“Why?” He sure is asking a bunch of questions. Though you can’t blame him. When your favorite person is not telling you why they are crying, you will obviously feel worried. She heads for the door, but he stands in front of her. “Where are you going?”

“Sorry that I am letting everybody down.” Elle waves her hands trying to distract him from the tears forming in her eyes.

“What brought on this?” He continues his back and forth blocking her from escape.

“You did your best with a hopeless case.” She keeps dodging the question as if it would hurt her to say. Plus, Emmett doesn’t think it is true. She has grown as a person so much and will only continue.

“That isn’t true, and you know it, Elle.” She starts to play with the bottom of her blazer, but hesitates to speak.

“You were the best thing about this place.”

 _Were._ He _was_ the best thing about Harvard. She doesn’t love Warner anymore, and Emmett is the only thing keeping her from leaving. It isn’t working though. Elle is about to leave the best opportunity in her life. She is about to leave Cambridge _._ She is about to leave him. He has to stop it.

“Elle, you should know…” She grabs his arm tightly as if he is her life boat in a sea full of sharks.

“Callahan hit on me.”

He stops in his tracks, fists immediately clenched. Emmett can’t believe what she just said. Is he dreaming? Is she playing a trick on him? Elle would never joke like _that_ though.

“He did what?” She shudders at the change of tone Emmett uses.

“He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. He fired me and made it very clear that I don’t belong here.” He feels a sudden surge of anger and revenge rush through his body as she finally reaches the door. Elle holds the handle about to hide, but he slams his hand keeping it closed.

“He’s wrong.” Emmett said with certainty. “We’ll fix it. We’ll fight it.”

“Em, please. There is no reason for me to stay!” With shock, he steps back in resignation. She took the quick opportunity to slither inside, closing the door behind her. He hates this more than anything in the entire world. Elle is leaving him alone. Mostly he hates how stupid he is. He hates himself for looking up to Callahan. Of course Emmett didn’t know before, but still he should have been aware of it. He feels so guilty even if it isn’t his fault. Mostly, seeing Elle crying set off an instinct that he never has felt before. His urge to go punch the guts out of the professor is so strong, but he keeps it sustained for now. All he knows is that she needs his help. And when the love of his life needs help, Emmett will give. In an effort to hear Elle through the door, he leans his ear against the wood and reassures her he is still here.

“Please open the door.” No response comes except for some light crying.

“Elle. You are worth so much more than you know. Is it too late to say how much I want… I need you to stay.” He can hear her choke back sobs and sniffles, and all he wants to do is go and give her a hug to calm her down. Things were so amazing earlier tonight, but Callahan had _kissed_ her ruining her courage. He slams his fists and places his forehead against the door.

“It’s not up to me, Emmett. There is nothing I can do.” He swears he can feel her hand against his even with the barrier in the way, but he doesn’t know what to think anymore. “Just let me be. Let me leave.” After a few seconds of consideration, he shoves his hands in his pockets just standing there for the next half an hour. Emmett can’t bear leaving her like this, but he lets go anyway. He decides that she is not going to leave. He won’t let her, and if that means Emmett has to do something that he would never do before. Before he met Elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to watch the pro-shot on MTV if you haven't already. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile :D


End file.
